These mounting devices are conventionally secured to a support and have at least one recess or channel through which the elongated component extends or in which the component is held. Conventional mounting blocks of this type have at least one bore extending substantially perpendicularly to a mounting surface and a connecting element extends through such bore, for example in the form of a screw or other mounting means. The manual installation of such elongated components is time consuming, especially when the available space is limited, such as in an aircraft. Time must be spent for the securing of the mounting device to the support and for the insertion of the elongated components into the mounting device. Additionally, complicated electrical wiring systems as are standard in an aircraft, require the attachment of a multitude of parallel wires to the mounting devices or holding elements, whereby again the performance of the complete installation is cumbersome and takes a substantial length of time. Furthermore, conventional devices do not assure that each and everyone of these devices is attached with the required strength to the support structure to avoid uninteded loosening.